The Warrior and the Fox
by Wild Dog Kei
Summary: Forest Spirits or as the organization had named them - Eidolons. Most people don't see the creatures only those with magical powers can and tame the beasts.     NedCan, FrUk, GerIta, RuPru. Rating might change-unsure


[Prologue]

Eight o'clock was when Lars normally got up. Then he was off to take shower, brush his teeth and fix his bed head. With all that done he walked over to his guest room in small house on the edge of town. Pushing the door open, he saw the bundle of blankets on the bed, a coffee colored tail, with lingering white patches was peaked out of the covers.

'Great more shedding.' Lars thought to himself.

Striding over to bed, he nudged the lump. "Come on, time to get up." He said sternly. In return he was growled at. "Come on, Matthew." He tried again and with no luck.

* * *

><p><em>Lars stood in a flied at the base of mountain, waiting for leader of the organization he worked for to show up. He looked at the other people who waiting like him. One was Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a twenty-five year-old man from Madrid. He was a brunette with green eyes, tan skin, and about 5'9". Lars wasn't fond of the standard, but could tolerate him. Two more were the Beilschmidt boys, the nephews of the leader. The oldest was Gilbert, twenty-six, 5'9" a platinum blond with ruby eyes. He also had a huge ego the size of Russia. The other was Ludwig. He was taller then Gilbert and was twenty with blond hair and blue eyes. He was very muscular like himself and about the height, 5'11". Ludwig was am all business man and got things done.<em>

_The last two were Francis Bonnefoy and his master Arthur Kirkland. They were an odd pair to be working was red fox eidolon, with the amber colorization, wavy blond hair with sky blue looked about twenty-six, thought it was hard to tell with eidolons. He was, how to put it nicely, a flirt. While his so call master Arthur was short-tempered and some what skilled in magic. He had wheat colored hait, green eyes and he was twenty-three. Both Francis and Arthur were the same height of 5'9".Most of the time they were seen arguing with each other._

_"Good, the four of you are all here." A deep voice with a thick German accent._

_Dieterich Beilschmidt was tall man with long blond hair that was losey tied back and pricing blue eyes. He stood with the military stance and air about him. Lars would guess he was about forty._

_"Everyone knows why their here?" Dieterich inquired._

_Of course everyone knew. Being here meant that you were going to be bonded to an Eidolon, a powerful type of forest spirits. Eidolon in the wild were in their animal form, which was much larger version of their creature with magic powers. _

_There was a slight flaw in the bonding process. Eidolon were immoral, and when they bonded with a human, the immorality was lost. _

"_We have trapped a few wild Eidolons on the mountains and there are two Eidolons related to Julius Vargas. Other then that, you are on your own. But if you are in life treating possession, Arthur and Francis will come and help you." _

* * *

><p>Lars sighed as he walked out of the guest bedroom and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Hopeful with the bribe of food he could get Matthew out of bed. After a few minutes he heard Matthew roll out of bed and stumble into the kitchen, when he looked at him, he saw the that bandage on his right calf was stained with blood. the stitches had come out.<p>

Matthew walked, well more like limp over to the dinning table, and sat down resting his head on his bandaged arms. His right wrist was wrapped up to his elbow, his left hand was wrapped as well. He had shoulder length wavy blond hair and a cross between blue and violet eyes. One minute they looked blue another minute they were violet.

Besides the large t-shirt that drown Matthew in fabric and the shorts he was given, he had on a worn brown leather collar with black stitching of tulips. The collar had a tulip tag as well. This was one half of the argeement between the two of them. Lars had a silver bracelet that the fox had. Which was a silver band engraved with a ring of leaves. He had put it on his left wrist.

Lars finished up the breakfast and put the food on two plates. Setting one in front of Matt and the other for himself. Lars would have to take Matthew back to headquarters to get him to doctor. Would he have to make a call to let them know.

Quickly finishing breakfast and washing his plate, he saw Matthew half way done with his. Sighing, he told him that they we're leaving in half an hour. After that Lars went to grab his phone. Some how he knew it was going to be a long day.

When Lars stumbled into the river, he didn't expect to see a fox eidolon caught in a bear trap. The fox snarled and growled at him, telling him to, well simply to 'fuck off'. Its right leg was trapped with in the metal teeth of the trap, and by the looks of the wound the fox tried to pull its limb out and failed.

* * *

><p><em>It had other wounds on body. A nasty one on ribcage, which looked like a bite mark from a larger eidolon. A long gash on right arm, another bite on the left wrist, and other small cuts. Its breathing was slightly labored from the wound on its ribs. <em>

_Moving Closer with care, Lars moved towards the eidolon slowly. He felt the fox's eyes follow him as he got closer. So as he got with in meter of the beast, it let out a growl as a warning to not get closer. Then the fox flopped down, tried from blood lost. _

_Lars getting near the trap's chain that was tarter to the ground, taking out his hand gun he quickly shot the chain to brake it. The eidolon flinched at the sound, but didn't move. He didn't dare try to remove the trap with help. Which shouldn't take long to get here either. With him firing the his gun, it would mean trouble. _

_It wasn't long before Francis and Arthur showed up at the river. Lars heard Arthur cruse and made his way across the river to help. Arthur asked what had happen, and Lars told that he had no idea what had happen. He watch the Brit bandage the fox's front limbs and was trying to think of a way to get the trap off with little problems. _

"_Francis, I thought that Dieterich said that there was no fox eidolons caught in within the barrier this year. How is this one here?" Arthur inquired. _

"_He must have slipped though the barrier after it was set. He doesn't look like he wants to cause trouble, He looks pretty harmless." As Francis said that, he was snarled at, and that wasn't the fox. _

_That's when they heard roar of a different eidolon come behind them._

_Everything happened so fast. The eidolon swipe at Francis, slamming him into a tree. Arthur was quick to move out the way and help Francis back to his feet. The eidolon resembled bear. It was about nine feet tall on its hind legs. Lars knew something was off with creature its fur was back, tinted purple; that and the slime that came from the fur and slid to the ground._

"**_Damn, its still following me. I thought I lost it a day ago._**_" Lars knew the voice came the fox next to him. _

"_Yeah? What did you do to piss off a Tainted Eidolon?" Lars asked aiming his firearm at he monster. _

"**_It came after me. I was minding my own business when it attack and bit me._**_" The fox replied as it tried to get up with injured limbs. _

_They barely made it out of that fight. And explaining what had happen was going to be a nightmare. _

* * *

><p>"Matthew! Come here, you have to get dress before we leave." Lars called out. He waited for the fox to show up on his own.<p>

Sighing when he didn't he went off to find him in small house. Kitchen. Not there. Living room. Also not there. Garden in the backyard. Nope. Study. Found him.

"What are you doing." Lars asked as leaned on the doorframe.

"Reading. What does it look like?" Matthew replied as he flipped though the hardbound book and not really listening to Lars.

"Well, we need to leave soon and your not dressed to go outside. I don't want to deal your passive aggressive self right now." Lars told Matthew as he step in front of the fox.

"You can barley stand, is that right?" Lars asked with smug look.

Matthew looked shocked.

Lars quickly grabbed Matthew asked and embarrassed that Lars had figure that out. He mumbled something and then nodded as he closed the book.

"Guess there's no choice." Lars threw him over his shoulder and made his way to his guest room.

"Damn it! Down me down!" Matthew yelled at Lars.

* * *

><p>I hoped people like this sorry that its so short. Shouldn't be long before the next one.<p>

Any questions i'll gladly answer them


End file.
